Twitch Williams
Billy Kincaid The release of Billy Kincaid caught his and his partner's eye. They attended the release session and found suspicion with what Kincaid was saying that they agreed to follow him upon his release to see if he had really healed and wouldn't kill any small children again. When they were monitoring his house at night, they saw a red caped figure and moved in. Upon investigating, they found a murder seen and called it into the station. Upon returning to the New York City Police Headquarters, they found Kincaid's body strung up and viciously murdered with a blood note courtesy of an unknown person. They immediately suspected the red cape was involved. Due to the brutal Kincaid murder, Twitch and Sam were placed on probation while Internal Affairs researched to see if they were at fault. They spent several nights working on paperwork discussing how they'd find out who the red cape is and how they'd find him. Upon being released, they intimidated a street bum into spying on the Bowery Alleyways for them. When he finally reported his whereabouts, they found Spawn was in a hurry to help a friend. Following him to another location, they found OvertKill mercilessly beating Spawn. Using his marksman abilities, Twitch shot a bullet through OvertKill's ear scrambling his memories, and saving Spawn. Blood Feud A sudden increase in nighttime killings inspired extra normal hunter, John Sansker to come to town to investigate. Twitch and Sam acted as his personal police escorts while he was in town. Twitch being the natural detective he is, began investigating his background and found John Sansker has been alive for hundreds of years. Twitch was brutally attacked by Sansker for finding out the truth and placed in the hospital. Twitch Returns to Work After being visited by his beautiful wife, Helen Williams, and seven children in the hospital, Twitch can't wait to get back to work. He's excited to get back on the case with searching for Spawn and is surprised his partner, Sam, showed devotion to him and continued the Chief Banks investigation. As Terry and Spawn wake up, they run away to complete their tasks of checking in on Wanda leaving Sam wondering what to do. However, Banks soon found too much pressure building on him and after a conversation with Wynn on the phone, decided to take actions into his own hands. Sam and Twitch received a hot tip that Banks was headed to alleys after Spawn. When Banks confronted Spawn, the tables turned and Spawn forced Banks to admit Jason Wynn was involved in his orders to kill the senator's daughter. Sam and Twitch rushed to the alley and Spawn was furious they didn't deliver the files to Banks. Sam and Twitch turned in their papers on Banks to Internal Affairs. After Banks was cleared of all charges, Sam and Twitch realized they are dealing with a corrupt system and would need something more concrete to bring Banks down. Sam and Twitch headed to Connecticut to perform a deep-dive into how Banks was connected with Kincaid and who ordered the hit. They found courier charges and decided to follow up on where these message where being sent form and to. They discovered the courier messages were being sent to higher ups in all the major offices and implied major corruption in the system. They attempted to take the information to Mr. Taylor, a news corespondent to blow the top off of the corruption by releasing it to the news. When the information flew up the food chain, Wynn got a hold of the information. He let Banks take the fall and expunged his connections with him. As the walls closed in, Banks fired Sam and Twitch for turning him in earlier. When Internal Affairs showed up to arrest Banks, Banks took his own life; ending Sam and Twitch's crusade against Banks. Sam and Twitch: Private Investigators embraces his partner after he agrees to start a business with him.]] After being fired, Sam and Twitch discussed what they could do next. They agree that they couldn't let Banks legacy go as some higher ups that were involved had their charges dropped as soon as the Banks investigation closed. Sam proposed they start a Private Investigators business and used the last of his money to start the business with Twitch. Twitch, worried that he couldn't tell his wife that he lost his job, agrees and hugs his friend for the opportunity. Sam procured an overpriced and ill-placed apartment to start their business. He further showed his miss use of money by purchasing for them the Crimemobile, a flash '55 Chevy for responding to calls. They suddenly started receiving unmarked messages from an unknown informant about Banks' political corruption. After checking out the information, it seemed to be accurate and reliable. The Due headed to Rat City to speak with Spawn. Cogliostro greeted them and told them their fates were inextricably linked with Spawn's since the Kincaid incident. . He told them Spawn sees them as his messengers and they seek him out as their master. Curse of the Spawn-Suture Sam and Twitch had one of their clients murdered by the serial killer dubbed, 'the rose killer'. After giving Detective Edland the bare information necessary, they were dismissed and disgraced for not helping out ex-shield members. Sam and Twitch were soon hired by Wayne Tannanger to investigate a missing persons case with his fiance, Gretchen Culver. When Sam and Twitch are stonewalled in return by the police when they ask about the missing persons, one member, Ray Sparks, gives them a lead on a Jane Doe car accident. After visiting the morgue and discovering protocol was violated, they decide to have Gretchen's grave exhumed. When no body is present, they realize corruption runs rampant in the 29th precinct. They head to rookie cop, Kenny Osbourne's apartment and break in. They find rape case and bible scriptures stapled together. When Kenny pulls a gun on them after returning home and misfires, Sam and Twitch subdue him and interrogate him for more information. After hearing Kenny confess to the rape and murder of Gretchen, they decide to walk him to a police station to get a statement. However, on the walk over, Doug Halliday drives an unmarked sedan and performs a drive-by shooting killing Osbourne and Tannanger. Sam and Twitch head to the police office and accuse Halliday. However, a supervillain named Suture breaks in and chases down Halliday and murders him. Sam and Twitch discover Suture was actually Gretchen Culver obtaining revenge. After she disappeared into the night, the police had no statements to blame the police and Sam and Twitch returned to their PI work. Getting Close to Spawn Still in dismay about Cog's warning that their fates are linked, Sam and Twitch discuss how they could potentially trap Spawn and get information out of him. They soon discover the Dead Zone and find Spawn's body crucified against the wall. They decide to try and bring his body in but struggle to budge his near 400 pound body. They are suddenly approached by Bobby and his gang of homeless men. They mistakenly think Sam and Twitch killed Spawn and enter a standoff. During the distraction, The Freak sneaked in behind Twitch and held him by the throat with his knife. However, Spawn suddenly resurrected his own body as Sam and Twitch had just barely pulled him out of the Dead Zone where he had no powers. Spawn saved Sam and Twitch from the brawl that soon ensued between all the parties. Sam told Twitch they needed to relax as they headed to a strip club. Inside, they found a fight among several individuals. After giving chase to a man attempting to kidnap a stripper, they lost track of the mysterious man who disappeared into the night. Sam and Twitch headed back to headquarters to type up the report. However, a man was dragged in who demanded to see them. He informed them that they needed to protect the Hellspawn and in return he would protect them. Sam and Twitch began slowly believing Cogliostro's warnings that they may be Spawns acolytes. Later that day, they arrived at their office and found Cogliostro waiting for them. He gave them a file informing them of Col. Albert Simmons background and told them he urgently needed their help. They began looking over the files and discovered not only did Gravano, Wynn, and Kincaid all have Spawn in common - they also all had Sam and Twitch involvement as well. Later, Sam and Twitch headed to the alleys to find Spawn, their purported savior. However, they found themselves under gunfire from a seemingly random stranger. When Twitch was shot, Sam rushed him to the hospital. Doctors soon predicted Twitch would not make it through the night. Sam lamented in the hallway that he would do anything to save his friend. Spawn appeared and used his magic to save his life. He told them they now are his acolytes and shall do his bidding. Sam suddenly is struck with the gravity of the situation they are put in. Following up on leads, Sam soon discovered the shooting wasn't as random as they thought. Several homeless murders led Sam to discover marks on the killers necks. He began investigating and discovered that Billy Kincaid had returned and was targeting them for being close to Spawn. They sat in Keystone Tavern, a well-known cop bar, when Officer Rafferty walked by and dropped a note off on the desk. It revealed that Bill was possessing Rafferty and he planned on killing Spawn and those close to him. Sam and Twitch rushed to warn Wanda and Terry Fitzgerald of the news when they received a distress call. They hurried to Rat City where Spawn and Billy Kincaid were locked in the Dead Zone by all the homeless in an effort to kill Billy and not have his spirit free to inhabit others due to the Dead Zone being connected with Heaven. Sam was shocked when Twitch couldn't wait to see what would happen and instead used his pistol to put a bullet between Rafferty's head, ending Billy's reign of terror. Sam and Twitch: Udaku Sam and Twitch were suddenly offered their old positions back on the New York City Police Department. They accepted and soon found their first case involving the murder of Lieutenant Barnes. At the murder scene they mysteriously found four left thumbs. The medical examiner, K.C. McRory, informed them that the thumbs were all from the same body. The duo soon found more murder scenes. Each involving four severed body parts of ears and then genitalia. Sam shakes down fellow officer, Roger Afflek, for information and is told to investigate a particular street corner. At the same time, Twitch returns with information on a series of strange arrests involving the Sangiacomo crime family. Upon arriving at the scene, they find a mysterious trenchcoatted man fleeing a newly created murder scene. As the man flees, Twitch takes a shot and the man disappears in a puff of smoke. Sam pushes Twitch to stop spending so much time on the case and discovered that his wife left him for spending too much time at the office. Roger Afflek suddenly burts into the room and dies due to being murdered by a trenchcoat man poison. He mutters the word, "Udaku" in this final breath. Later, Sam heads to see Roger's wife, Dee Afflek to see if she had any information what "Udaku" means. She initially claims ignorance but later returns to him with a journal detailing a locker in Grand Central Station that would tell them everything they needed to know about Udaku. Upon checking out the locker, the found themselves caught in the crossfire between the Federal Bureau of Investigation and the Sangiacomo crime family. The Sangiacomos take one of the officers with them as he held viable infomation on Udaku. Back at the station, Barbara Rodriguez extracts information out of another dirty cop. He tells them the Udaku are a crime syndicate from South Africa. The building is suddenly attacked and Sam and Twitch chase the Udaku leader, Cecilia Udaku. After being trapped, Cecilia tells them that the Udaku will never stop until they take control of organized crime in New York City. Twitch surprisingly feigns being attacked and murders Cecilia when she threatened the safety of his family. Sam and Twitch: Witchkiller Case As a result of his success, Sam authored an Udaku book. He become a celebrity and appeared on local television to promote his book. Twitch declined being involved and instead chose to spend time with his new girlfriend, K.C. . His break was soon cut short as police chief, Monica Straight, told the NYPD to look up to Sam and Twitch when a new string of murders began popping up. Someone was killing witches across the city and mounting their heads on stakes. During the investigation, K.C. McRory found salt on their bodies while Sam investigated Bernadette, a police wiccan. They discovered witches were peaceful and celebrating the vernal equinox. They canvassed the dead witches friends and turned up no information. At the morgue, K.C. is shocked that the body was the Mayor's niece, Nia Bates. She told them she thought its was one guy behind all the murders. She found signs of struggle in all of them, and a white man's skin under their nails. She also told them the salt was the type used to melt snow. Since it was summer, it might be worth looking into where it was purchased. Sam wondered if it could have been an inside job. Twitch thought the killer wanted to get caught. His attacks were in public and the bodies are mounted in public for all to see. Later, the duo meet with Nadja again who brought in a warlock informant. He told them he hung out in witch chatrooms. They had been harassed by a screen name Corwin. He threatened the witches and had a violent nature which wasn't what most witches were taught. The police check out the information and track it to a man named A.J. Ritter's apartment. When they arrive, he attempts to take off. The corner him and order him to drop his gun. They arrest him and bring him to the police station for questioning. They discover Ritter had lost his job, Wife left him six weeks ago. They think he snapped and became delusional. Ritter believed he had been cursed by witches and wanted to kill as many as he could before his time came. He told Sam and Twitch he had studied the book Maleficent Maleficarum, a book used by witch hunters to track and kill as many as he could before his time. Later that night, Ritter died in his cell and salt was found on his body. Sam approached Nadja and asked if they had murdered him. They claimed they lit a candle to cause misfortune on him. Sam leaves thinking it is made up. Sam and Twitch: Bounty Wars Later, Bilal Christian, a ruthless bounty hunter, was hunting a perpetrator near K.C.'s apartment. When he fired at the fleeing criminal, his bullet ricocheted through a building and struck K.C. in the chest. Twitch held her and rushed her to the hospital. Twitch and Sam headed to the location where bounty hunters got their missions, and they met Jinx Alameda, a fellow bounty hunter who had a grudge against Bilar. Jinx agreed to help hunt him down to get back at him for him stealing one of her bounties. The duo agreed to take her under their wing as long as she proved useful. They soon received a lead on Bilal's location from Manara. When they arrived at the bail bondsman location, gunshots were fired. Sam received a call and learned the K.C. had officially passed away from her wounds. When they broke the news to Twitch, Twitch spotted Manara and Pratt in the distance and arrested them for putting them in danger by tipping off Munoz about them coming to get Bilar. At the police station, they interrogated Pratt and Manara. They suddenly received a call from Bilal and while on the phone with him, several bounty hunters broke into the room. Twitch heard gunfire on the phone and they put out an APB for the gunshots. They received a tip on his location and headed out. They arrived at the location and Jinx cornered him. In the tense situation with Jinx and Bilal pointing their guns at each other, Twitch took the shot and killed Bilal denying Jinx of her revenge. Sam wondered if he was beginning to lose his cool as an officer and Twitch voluntarily handed in his badge. Sam and Twitch: John Doe Killer Later, After time off, Twitch tells Sam here just needed a few days away from work to think things through after the loss of his shirt time romance with KC McRory. Sam soon found a tape addressed to him which showed a man in black ski mask murdering several people. He had the AV department verify that the tape was real. When his place had an envelope delivered with another tape murder, his place was investigated. Instantly higher ups called and Sam believed there was a leak based on the speed that the higher ups got involved. A few cloth fibers were found. Sam and Twitch were forced to start working with FBI when it was discovered this wasn't the first instance of this murderer. They were also soon saddled with a rookie cop, Kirk McGuire, who had screwed up and was reassigned to them. Soon Sam and Twitch were approached by the FBI with evidence against McGuire being involved in the John Doe Killer case. Sam became upset with McGuire and they agreed to split up. Twitch took McGuire to police chief Monica Straight to figure out the next steps and Sam investigated further with FBI. Twitch visited the Beeston household, the man who had testified he received an order from McGuire for black ski masks. Twitch learned Beeston had been missing several days. He warned McGuire the only chance he had to be exonerated head just gone missing. Upon returning home, missed a phone call from his son. He was invited to dinner date with family at Helen Williams's recommendation. This was a huge relief to Twitch who just wanted to connect with loved ones again. Twitch then sneaked into the FBI office to steal evidence on John Doe Killer files. He brought it to Sam's to review with him. In addition, McGuire pulled strings from his dad to get case files on the Killer. He gave them to Twitch and asked him to help solve his case. Twitch then learned the Killer always picked loners which is why Sam was chosen. Sam and Twitch continued to review the FBI info. Twitch noticed evidence discrepancies in their past cases. When Straight doesn't help them, they ask Jimmy Murphy to hack for illegal information on the FBI agents. They found correlations of Dave Hunt being on killings but nothing conclusive. Sam called Jim Unger with an ambiguous message about heading to a downtown location. Later in New Jersey, they check the location where Dave Hunt frequently called. When they spotted the killer, Sam headed back to the car to call for back up. Twitch heard a gunshot and called Kirk McGuire to rush over to assist. Twitch chased the Killer into the house. He burst into a room where all of the victims are holding guns and have black ski masks on. Twitch reacts first and singles out the Killer and shot him. Having solved the case, Twitch called Tracy Cane, Sam's short-term girlfriend. She told him she was moving back to Ohio. She asked him to take care of Sam as he was all he had. Twitch realized this was the same way his wife must have felt and the reason she had left him. Twitch headed to his wife's house and begged her to take him back. She agreed and his kids are excited to see him finally come home. The Kingdom Sam and Twitch were at the Police Headquarters when they were interrupted by a noise outside. They discovered several dead bodies strung upside down across from the precinct entry way, left as a message from the Kingdom. After a disturbing call, Twitch asks Spawn to help him find his kid who's gone missing. The next day at the debriefing, the Chief Lieutenant became furious with Max and Twitch when they were talking during the presentation. He put them in charge of the investigation as it was now a high priority case given the crime took place outside police front entry way. Twitch Williams drags Sam Burke to a rooftop to get Spawn's attention. He appeared with Ab and Zab, who revealed a decapitated head. The head surprisingly begins speaking when lit on fire. The head tells them the story of how The Kingdom began and how they plan to purify all sinners in New York City to begin with. Wolfram tells them they have been gathering in the hundreds to begin their purge. Sam and Twitch were instructed by Spawn to clear Central Park so that he could absorb all the sins of man in New York City. Sam and Twitch corralled the police around the park to guard entry as Spawn opened a portal to hell to vanquish the vampires from the Earth. However, Max Williams IV was lost in the Kingdom purge. Twitch experienced a wave of guilt and blamed himself for not being there for why Max left. After speaking to his son in a dream about being stuck between being alive and dead, Twitch was going to kill himself with a pistol to the head. Spawn arrived and stopped him telling him that he still had a need for him. Twitch was enraged that the idea that his life want in his control. Regaining Max While doing research, Twitch found a newspaper article that showed a picture of the mortal Al Simmons. He compared it with the recent arrest sheet for the man who came to jail with a missing shadow. He realized Al was now mortal and was still furious from him interceding his suicide plot. Twitch asked Sam Burke to assist him in tracking down Al Simmons. He wanted revenge for what happend to Max. After being turned down, Twitch went out on patrol and miraculously spotted Albert Simmons. He tackled him and had him tied up in the abandoned building where he had attempted to commit suicide. Twitch reminded Al he stopped him from killing himself. He then rebuked him for taking Max Williams IV from him. He put a bullet in his gun to play Russian Roulette. Al eventually had enough and transformed into Spawn and broke free of his binding. Twitch fired a shot but it didn't slow Spawn. Spawn told Twitch that people move on. He saw it with Wanda, and he believe Twitch could one day see it with his son. When he threatened to drop Twitch off a roof and Twitch choose life, Twitch began crying realizing what he had become. Spawn transformed back to his mortal form and offered Twitch a chance to save his son. He suddenly collapsed as he was bleeding from his wound. He had learned his mortal body now retained wounds while in his Spawn form. The two headed to Boston where a house held seven ghosts, one of which was Max. Spawn ushered Twitch in and after a brief battle with the local ghosts, Spawn opened a portal to hell. Spawn saved Max and reunited him with his family as penance. Case Files: Have You Seen Me? gives Twitch Williams a list of things to do on his day off, including picking up his daughter after school.]] Twitch Williams prepared for the day as it is his first day off in a long time. His wife, Hellen Williams, handed him a list of errands to run on his free time. Twitch looked at the list and saw he was to pick up their daughter, Lauren Williams, as one of the tasks. He suddenly received a phone call from Sam Burke who asked what they're going to do on their day off. He convinced Twitch to meet him for food. Meanwhile at school, Lauren was asked to help a man put baggage in his car. She agreed to help but was knocked out and shoved into the car. Later at the crime scene, the police discovered Lauren Wiliams' school girl outfit with blood on it. Twitch barked out several orders to capture evidence. Meanwhile at home, Helen Williams called Twitch and asks for a status update. Suddenly, a wooden box is thrown through the window. She opened it to find a picture of Lauren and her severed arm inside. Twitch rushed from the scene to return home to his wife upon hearing the commotion. Twitch Williams took the body part to Oswald, the medical examiner. Oswald warned him the body part was severed from a 14-17 year old girl but he wasn’t sure if it was Lauren’s until he performed more testing. He explains it appeared to have been cut from the person while they were still alive. Twitch pulled an old fingerprint records on his daughter. He informed Oswald he had them taken when he did a show-and-tell during her 5th grade class on being a police officer. Twitch Williams asked Helen Williams to take the kids and leave town while they search for Lauren. He poured over the evidence and realizes his daughter could have been taken by anyone from his past. Twitch returned home that night to find Max Williams IV waiting for him in his apartment. Twitch assumed at first had been kicked out, but Max informed him he was merely returning home due to his sister’s situation. Outside, an assassin lined up a shot, and killed Max by shooting him in the back of the head. discovers the danger of one's past come back to haunt them.]] Later, Twitch attended the funeral of his daughter. He peers across the way thinking he spotted his late and dead girlfriend, K.C. McRory. He chased after her and stumbled upon a grave that has been lifted out of the ground. He pulled open the door and found a body with the word, "Udaku" written on the forehead. Two detectives stopped by Twitch's home. Helen Williams listened as the detectives asked about seeing his ex-flame, K.C. McRory, at the funeral the other day. As she listened, she becomes more upset and eventually left the house. Sam Burke walked in and told him they should pull their old Udaku files. The two visiting detectives informed them they couldn't pull those files as it is just a vandalism of corpse case at this point in time. Twitch walked Sam out of the house but suddenly received a phone call. He answered it and a man asked him if it hurt to lose a child. Twitch realized it was Josef Udaku taunting him. The man told him to not bother looking for him. He would only make himself available when he was ready. Twitch began taunting the man and reminded him how he killed his daughter Cecilia Udaku. Josef was infuriated and ordered his driver to peel out around the corner and hit him. Twitch dodged out of the way and took several shots at the vehicle. He suddenly saw the driver actually was his ex-flame, K.C. McRory. The car escaped and Twitch spotted a diplomat license plate that fell off the vehicle. Following up on the license plate lead, Twitch and Sam headed to the South African ambassador office. He demands to speak with Ambassador Van der Waal. He burst into the room and had an emotional outburst that his office was harboring a criminal. The office called the New York City Police Department and had Twitch escorted out. As he was escorted out, K.C. McRory watched him from above as he was escorted out. Sam told Twitch they are lucky the Ambassador had let them go. Twitch took off to head back to the ambassador's room. Josef Udaku left the building when Twitch greeted him as he's leaving. He fired off several rounds into Josef’s chest and Josef fell off the edge into the river. K.C. MrRory jumped into the water after Josef. The police soon arrived and arrested Twitch. Later, Twitch sat in a jail cell. Soon, Timothy Champion, a renowned attorney, entered the cell and introduced himself as Twitch's new attorney. Sam admitted to hiring him as he was concerned. Champion informed them the new mayor was cracking down and wanted to prove he ran a clean police force so Twitch would be used as an example. Twitch lashed out in anger and kicked the man out. Sam escorted the attorney out and told the guards to take care of Twitch as he was one of their own. Timothy Champion visited Twitch in prison. After blabbering about what he thought should be done, Twitch exploded and gained his attention. He ordered his kids stay out of the case, and to cut the theatrics. Tim leveled with Twitch that there was someone close to him that would make his case more difficult. Elsewhere, Sam was getting a hotdog from a street vender when a man served him a letter to appear in the case of the State vs. Williams as a key witness. Later, Sam Burke waited in the prison cell with Twitch. He tried to get him to come up with a story but Twitch tells him just to tell the truth. The next day, Sam prepared to head into court. He was called to the stand and asked to testify as to whether he shot Cecilia Udaku. Sam dodged the questions long enough for an interruption Josef Udaku arriving at the court hearing. Everyone was shocked as this was a hearing on Josef’s death. Josef informed the judge to release Twitch. He informed them he was wearing a Kevlar vest and survived the ordeal. The judge dismissed the case and Twitch returned home to his wife and kids. Case Files: Skeletons Twitch Williams rode in the Crimemobile with Sam Burke. He read the story about the future president, Sean Halloran, being accused of being a homosexual. Sam admitted he went to the same prep school as him as a child. Later that night, Peter Draven rushed to Sam's apartment and knocked on the door. He begged Sam for help. Sam could hardly believe he was seeing Pete again. Pete informed Sam him he had gotten into trouble and needed to know he could trust him. He told Sam he thinks Sean Halloran had his boyfriend murdered. He informed Sam that when he was in school, Sean’s dad had attempted to pay him money to stay silent about his son’s homosexual activities but he refused to take the bribe. Sam told Peter he would need to call in Twitch. Upon arriving, Sam told Twitch they need to help him but keep it on the down low as the New York City Police Department would fry the case if they found out Sam was connected to Sean from their prep academy days. Twitch recommended they check out his apartment for evidence. They next day they headed to Pete's apartment. They broke in and find the place had been wiped nearly clean. Twitch lifted up the top of the toilet tank and found blood and a brain skull fragment. They bagged it for DNA testing. Sam finally admitted to Twitch that he was on Seamus' payroll. They pulled into Sam's apartment and found Peter Draven anxiously awaiting. Twitch asked Pete if he had any other lovers that they might check into. Twitch asked Gordy Quincy for DNA testing and anything on a Betts or McMahon, two of Pete's previous lovers. takes a call while tracking down Peter Draven.]] Later, Gordy handed over a large file on the previous lovers. They had all recently been reported dead to their dismay. Soon, Robert Kellerman was arrested. Seamus Halloran arrived at the jail and greased the wheels with Chief Tommy to let him walk. Twitch Williams rush to grab the cigarette that Kellerman through in the trash earlier. Twitch told him he was going to send it out for DNA matching to Gordy. At Sam's apartment, Pete hears Sam and Twitch enter the room. They told him he was in danger as Kellerman had been released and they would probably figure out the connection and come looking for him next. Twitch handed him a cell phone so that he could contact them if anything went wrong. Twitch drove him to a place he described as the last place on earth anyone will search for him. He dropped him off with Ambrosia, a local hooker and told to lay low. Gordy Quincy called Twitch Williams and told him the DNA test was a match. Twitch dialed up Sam Burke to tell him that it was confirmed to be Kellerman's DNA they found in the bathroom. Meanwhile, Ambrosia the Hooker called Twitch and told him Peter ran away. She informed him she gave him a gun and Twitch become worried he would do something stupid with the gun. Soon, Sam and Twitch received a tip of a UPS man being knocked out close to Seamus work. Sam and Twitch arrived and rushed upstairs to investigate. As they entered the room, Rachel Halloran, Sean’s wife, told them that a strange man infiltrated and shot Seamus. No one told them the truth of Sean pulling the trigger to kill his father after snapping from years of abuse from a truly evil man who was attempting to manipulate him and killed his ex-lovers upon his behalf to cover up the scandal. | Powers = * : Twitch has a psychic link with Spawn as his accolade. | Abilities = * * : Twitch has notable marksman capabilities and patience to wait for the right moment to hit important shots with his handheld pistol. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | OtherMedia = File:Twitch Williams Todd McFarlane's Spawn 001.jpg|Twitch Williams on the HBO series Todd McFarlane's Spawn. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}